Home
by GNT613
Summary: Bobby basks in the rare show of innocence from this timeless creature for a moment, and then decides that mercy is in order.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke. This is purely for fun.

A/n: My first Supernatural fic. As for now its complete, this may change if people like it. Its short and sweet and has not been beta-read. So there are lots of mistakes I bet. But I believe its still worth the read. Hope you enjoy it.

Home

The first time Dean shows Castiel a porno the angel gets this look on his face. Bobby can only describe it as priceless. Dean stares at him, his shoulders shaking, as he tries to hold back a torrent of laughter. He fails, of course and winds up nearly choking on his own spit. But he doesn't stop laughing and Castiel looks as though he wants to beat him, but is too scared to move because the evil nympho on the screen might suddenly appear and get him. Bobby basks in the rare show of innocence from this timeless creature for a moment, and then decides that mercy is in order.

"Leave the angel alone ya damn idjit!" He hollers at Dean and hurls a near by book at him. Dean dodges it of course, but he's still chuckling to himself and giving Bobby this shit-eating grin. Bobby rolls his eyes and watches the kid walk out the room, leaving Cas to fend for him-self.

When the angel looks at him, he's got this look on his face that reminds Bobby of a puppy who just peed on the carpet and got caught. Bobby marvels at the fact that the angel- who has watched all of human history unfold, and has seen and understood things beyond Bobby's human comprehension- could still look so child like and lost.

"It helps if you douse yourself in cold water." Bobby tells the angel.

When he sees Castiel later that night, Bobby spots a long strip of seaweed sticking out of his trench coat pocket and laughs.

* * *

Dean and Sam have made a habit of causing Castiel problems. When they come to the house to get some R&R, or do research, Bobby notices this. Often times their actions diffuse any on going tension between them, but poor Cas is left looking like the fool in the process. Its like watching brothers go at it, and it dawns on Bobby that this is exactly what they are becoming. Though where Castiel stands on the scale is questionable. On the one hand he's far more powerful, wiser, and older than the boys. On the other hand the boys have street smarts going for them, and Sam's no push over.

Dean treats Castiel like a little brother. He takes every chance he gets to teach him something new and to pull his leg. But he doesn't allow strangers to do the same. He's snapped at guys at bars, and stared down angels when they have made even the slightest attempt to take blows at Castiel. He's fiercely protective of Cas, the same way he is fiercely protective of Sam or Bobby himself. Castiel is family to him.

Sam, for the most part, gives Castiel his space. He shows respect and asks him questions, and all in all they get along. But on the same token he gives Dean hell when he feels his elder brother has taken a joke to far. Or he maneuvers Castiel out of the line of fire when Dean's about the crack some biker's head open with a pool stick. He tries to make sure that things are explained thoroughly to Castiel, so that the angel is hardly ever unsure.

Castiel follows them around like a tail. If its not one Winchester boy it's the other, though he sticks primarily to Dean. When he can't follow either, he stands or sits there looking mildly pathetic, or just out of place. Bobby always looks for rain clouds when Cas is lumbering around on his own. Castiel always has a tidbit to add to a conversation. There is always some logical and strategic bit that he feels should be considered. He makes very deadpan comments on Dean's bad habits, and points out the obvious (or what he apparently thinks is the obvious) to a particularly confused or agitated Sam.

In the end Bobby decides that Castiel has been demoted, or promoted (depending on how you look at it) to baby brother. Always kept safely in between Dean and Sam. Whether the angel realizes this or not Bobby doesn't know. But Sam and Dean are very much aware of their new addition.

* * *

Dean grumbles and growls at him for not letting the boys handle things around the house. He tells Bobby, "We can handle it and we are here! What you do when we're not is your own business, but when we're here let us take care of it!"

Sam gives him the "Bitch-face", as Dean calls it, and frets over how comfortable Bobby is:

"Are you sure you don't need a blanket Bobby?"

"Do you want me to fix the squeak in the chair?"

"Are you sure you're ok? You look tired, maybe you should lie down."

Bobby appreciates the effort, but he tells Sam that if he keeps acting like a mother hen then he's going to take a damn cane and knock him over the head with it. Sam doesn't comment on how difficult that would probably be for Bobby, but Dean does.

Castiel stares at him. He stares, and stares, and then stares some more and just when Bobby's about to holler at him, he says something, or wanders off, or gets distracted by something. When Castiel speaks to him its very respectful, very unlike Dean, and sometimes Sam. And while he tries to act cold and unaffected, he often shifts around in a subtle manner. Like he's uncomfortable and unsure.

Like he's doing right now.

"Alright get it off yer chest or leave me the hell alone." Bobby tells him, shooting him a look across the table.

Castiel twitches, "I'm sorry?"

"You've been sittin' in that chair starin' at me for an hour. I'm not that pretty to look at and I certainly ain't into guys."

"All of God's creations are beautiful," Castiel replies, he's tone clearly saying 'I'm confused now, please explain.'

"That's not the point. The point is I don't like it when you stand there and stare at me for so long."

"… But I'm sitting."

Bobby thinks Castiel is a lost cause. Grumbling to himself he rolls back the wheel chair and begins working on turning himself so he can leave the room.

"I'm going to heal you." Castiel's rough and low voice is loud in the deafening silence. His words send a jolt through Bobby, whether from dread or hope he's not sure.

"What did you say?" He looks up at Castiel, who looks ten times more solemn then usual and a hundred times more serious.

"If we all survive this, and I find my father, I'm going to heal you." He says it like a fact.

Bobby nods his head, (Because what can he say to that?) and continues on out of the kitchen.

* * *

Dean sits on the porch later that night. Bobby has gone to bed and the boys have begun their nightly rituals. Sam spruces the place up the best he can and makes sure that all the traps are fine and in place. Cas patrols the land Bobby owns and adds more to the defenses if he thinks it's needed. When they are done they come back to the house. Sam retrieves some beers and hands Dean one. He then offers another to Cas, who refuses. His brother takes a seat next to him and Cas stands leaning against the railing. The three of them say nothing; they just gaze out over the junkyard and let their minds wander. Occasionally they shoot looks at each other, a smile here, and raised brow there, but nothing is said. They stay like that long into the night, and when they've finished their drinks they stand, and separate.

Bobby doesn't know about the nightly ritual. And he never notices the new defenses Cas sets in place. He shouldn't have to worry. They don't want him too. They've lost so many friends and family that Bobby is all they have outside of each other. They may not be able to defend him that well when out in the field. After all there are no guarantees in battle. But this is Bobby's home, this is their home, and it should be protected at all cost. All that they can focus on now is taking care of each other and meeting the next challenge together.

They're a family, and that's what families do.


End file.
